Fool
by daelobabies
Summary: Kehidupan baru Zelo bersama si bodoh Jongup. / LIES SEQUEL / B.A.P or BAP Fanfiction / JongLo / Jongup x Zelo (Junhong) / R&R please?;)


**Daelobabies**

**.**

**Fool**

**.**

**A JongLo's FanFiction**

**.**

**Happy reading~ **

**...**

"_**Apa kabar?" tanya Junhong basa-basi, "Baik. Kau?"**_

_**Junhong menghela nafas, "Baik, tentu." Daehyun menatap Junhong sendu, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Junhongie?"**_

_**Junhong meraih tas ransel nya, mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dan menyerahkannya pada Daehyun. Daehyun meraih undangan tersebut, membaca dua nama yang tertera pada kulitnya, dua nama yang sangat ia kenal.**_

_**Moon Jongup—**_

_**dan—**_

—_**Choi Junhong?**_

_**Matanya memanas, "Apa maksud semua ini, Junhong-ah?" Junhong menyeringai tipis, "Kau tidak bisa membaca, eoh?"**_

_**Sakit. Untuk saat ini dia mengerti rasa sakit yang dialami Junhong. Ini salahnya, semua salahnya. Ia yang memulai semuanya.**_

"_**Jangan bercanda, Junhongie." Junhong menatap Daehyun sinis, "kita berakhir, Daehyun-ssi."**_

_**Junhong beranjak dari sofa yang ia tempati, meninggalkan Daehyun. Sendiri.**_

...

Junhong berlari keluar dari _coffee shop_ tersebut, mendatangi Jongup yang menunggunya sedari tadi.

**GREP.**

"Junhong," Junhong berhambur memeluk Jongup dengan buliran kristal bening yang terus mengalir dari kedua iris matanya.

"Hiks hyung,"

"Tenanglah, Junhongie." Jongup mengelus punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut dengan lembut.

"H-hyung, bantu aku hiks. Bantu aku melupakan hiks Daehyun hyung hiks,"

'_Aku pasti akan melakukannya, Junhong. Bahkan tanpa kau minta.'_

Jongup mengangguk pelan dan mengelus rambut Junhong, "Ayo, pesawat kita akan _take off_ setengah jam lagi."

**...**

"Yeobo,"

Junhong menoleh kearah Jongup, "Ne?"

Jongup tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Junhong dari belakang, "Let's make a baby."

**DEG.**

"A-aku,"

'_selalu seperti ini. Kapan kau akan percaya padaku, Junhong-ah?'_

Jongup melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum tipis, "aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, hyung."

**...**

"J-junhong uhuk, ke-kenapa sulit bagimu uhuk untuk melupakan si uhuk Daehyun brengsek itu uhuk,"

"Jongup-ah, cukup." Himchan—kakak Jongup- mengelus punggung tegap Jongup agar ia berhenti meminum minuman beralkohol.

Yongguk—kekasih Himchan- mengelus bahu Himchan lembut, "Biarkan dia. Dia hanya butuh sedikit 'hiburan' untuk menyegarkan pikirannya."

**...**

"Jongup-ah, kau tidak berniat untuk kembali ke rumah? Pasti Junhong sudah menunggumu."

Jongup terdiam, sudah seminggu ia lepas kontak dengan istrinya—Junhong. Sebenarnya, rasa rindu sudah menyelubungi hatinya, tapi yang ia rindukan bahkan merindukan orang lain—setidaknya itu pemikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia hanya memikirkan Daehyun, hyung. Dia tak pernah mencintaiku sedikitpun."

"Dengar, Moon Jongup. Dia itu istrimu, dia bukan Choi Junhong kekasih Daehyun, tapi dia Moon Junhong, istri dari Moon Jongup. Apa kau pikir pernikahan adalah sebuah permainan?"

"Tapi hyung, bahkan dia tak pernah mau disentuh olehku, atau yang lebih sederhana, dia selalu ragu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan dia masih mencintai Daehyun? Mungkin raganya memang seorang Moon Junhong, tapi kau tidak pernah tahu hatinya, hyung! Hatinya masih milik seorang Choi Junhong!"

"Bicarakan ini baik-baik dengannya, aku tidak mau ikut campur."

Jongup menghela nafas kasar saat Himchan meninggalkannya.

**...**

Junhong turun dari mobilnya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan kearah rumah kakak iparnya—Himchan.

"_Jongup-ah, kau tidak berniat untuk kembali ke rumah? Pasti Junhong sudah menunggumu."_

Langkah kaki Junhong terhenti,

"_Tidak mungkin. Dia hanya memikirkan Daehyun, hyung. Dia tak pernah mencintaiku sedikitpun."_

Hei, apa-apaan itu?

"_Dengar, Moon Jongup. Dia itu istrimu, dia bukan Choi Junhong kekasih Daehyun, tapi dia Moon Junhong, istri dari Moon Jongup. Apa kau pikir pernikahan adalah sebuah permainan?"_

Himchan-hyung, kau cerdas.

"_Tapi hyung, bahkan dia tak pernah mau disentuh olehku, atau yang lebih sederhana, dia selalu ragu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan dia masih mencintai Daehyun?_ _Mungkin raganya memang seorang Moon Junhong, tapi kau tidak pernah tahu hatinya, hyung! Hatinya masih milik seorang Choi Junhong!"_

Junhong menggertakkan giginya kesal. Sebodoh inikah seorang Moon Jongup yang dulu selalu menjadi peringkat pertama dikelasnya?

"_Bicarakan ini baik-baik dengannya, aku tidak mau ikut campur."_

Junhong sudah tidak tahan, ia memukul daun pintu dengan sangat keras,

**BRAK!**

"Kau bodoh, Moon Jongup!"

**...**

**BRAK!**

"Kau bodoh, Moon Jongup!"

Jongup terbelalak saat mendengar suara pukulan dan bentakan seorang—Junhong?

"J-Junhong,"

"Apa? Kau bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh!"

Junhong menarik tangan Jongup kekamar—yang ditempati Jongup saat ia masih kecil-.

"Kau bodoh, sangat bodoh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudmu?! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu. Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, untuk apa aku mau menikah denganmu, Hyung?!"

"Tapi kau selalu ragu denganku, kau selalu ragu untuk kusentuh. Jadi, kau memang masih mencintai Daehyun, kan? Hingga kau tidak mau kusentuh."

**BUK!**

Jongup terbelalak saat melihat Junhong menindihnya diatas kasur, "Hyung, aku bukannya tidak mau disentuh olehmu, tapi aku hanya sedikit.. trauma, ya trauma. Aku takut kau memperlakukanku dengan kasar—sama seperti—Daehyun hyung."

Junhong menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan omongannya, "Tapi.. jika dengan ini aku dapat membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu—ah, bahkan sangat mencintaimu, lakukanlah. Sentuh aku, Hyung."

Jongup melebarkan matanya—yang sebenarnya tetap sipit-, "Be-benarkah? A-aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

Junhong mengangguk cepat lalu tersenyum tipis, "Eum. Tentu saja."

Jongup menyeringai tipis, lalu terdengarlah desahan-desahan dari kamar mereka.

**FIN**

**...**

**Omake**

"_Mmhhh jonguppiehhh hyungghhh,"_

"Hime,"

"Ne, Bbang?"

"Ayo kita meniru Jongup dan Junhong."

"MWO?! ANI—mmpphh,"

**...**

**Akhirnya selesai juga FF nista ini -_- tau ga tau ga, ini sekuel buat 'Lies' loh -_- maaf ya jadi melenceng/? gini ceritanya -_- aku juga udah bilang kan, kalo akhirnya daehyun-zelo ga bakal nyatu, ya gini jadinya. Kebetulan juga belakangan lagi suka ngeliat jonglo hehe -_-v**

**Jadi, yaudah gitu aja -_- Terima kasih udah baca mwahmwah :****


End file.
